correction: you know you love us
by chuchud
Summary: and there was nathaniel archibald in his bedroom thinking about who he loved the best.


N/A: i'm about to beg someone to read an gossip girl book and talk to me about it.

* * *

 **you know you love me.**

 _correction: you know you love_ **us**.

even if he was high as the empire state, nate couldn't deny that both of the girls have some effect in him. if it makes him a pig, so a pig was him but, if he had to be sincere for once, what he'd confess is that he couldn't lose neither of the girls. his past and present (and possibly future, highly possible future) was full of moments with the hottest girls in upper east side. maybe, when they were only kids, he got too used with the idea of being the three of them. you see, when three people - one of them being a guy and two of them being girls - spent so much time (what, eight years?) kissing each other's mouths and being in each other's room and touching each other's bodies, it's almost impossible to accept the idea of losing one of them. it's definitly impossible when the girls in question are serena van der woodseen and blair waldorf, the queens of manhattan.

he also wasn't a great fan of "if you don't choose, you'd end up losing the two of them" so since the time he lost his virginity with S, staying high and getting back together with the one who comes to his vision first instead of letting one of them go was the move that he used to "solve" it.

the problem was that they passed for too much drama, for too much broken hearts and for too much kisses and sex nights to him not to choose one of them. he could try (and he tried, actually) to stay away of their way and let them be best friends over one of them being his girlfriend, but the all come to realize that it didn't work out so fine. not only because they were young and free and liked to kiss and have sex, they also shared that connection of knowing-each-other-so-well; they have too much history, they have too much past together and it's not anything that they could pass behind.

so, there was him, the pothead boy nathaniel archibald, in his bed, looking to the wall and really thinking about what to do. he was sure as hell that he loved both of them. was it possible that he loved one of them best?

he could get married to both of them.

with serena, he'd always be in some type of a adventure, not getting bored at all and having sex in public space. they'd only settling down to have a kid when they are too old to travel the world without thinking about the consequences of it. they'd be always the topic of the conversation. "the prettiest couple ever", that was their label. if they decide to have kids, they'd be all blond haired and all of them would practice sports together and they'd always be thin and sociable and talkative and there wouldn't be anyone in history that escaped from their charming ways.

with blair, he'd always be in some type of security, to calm him down in the most shaking moments and he'd be surprised and surprise when he's last expecting. they'd have a kid so that much time after their wedding and they'd the the "always meant to be" couple that everybody thought they were since second year. they'd also be the constant topic of the conversation. they'd have a routine, yes, and they'd skip their routine whenever it's possible to go home and have sex or watch a movie or only talk to each other. their kids would be the perfect equilibrium between his lazyness and her desire to be perfect, between his "let it be" and her "make it happen".

serena was the first girl that he fell in love with. the first one that he kissed. the first one that he had sex with. she was obviously the first girl that mostly of the guys notice, she was too pretty and friendly and wild and smiles to not be the first one that everybody turn their heads to watch passing by. serena van der woodsen was not to be forgotten even if you tried hard to, it's impossible to say "no" to her.

blair was the girl that he has been the longest. the one that he kissed the longest. the one he had sex the longest. she was obviously the first girl that you'd be afraid of, she is so herself and so "to know me, you have to really get to know me" that long-term relationship is the obvious road. blair waldorf was to be loved and she was to be loved for all that she was, for all of her good side and for all of her bad side as well.

but, serena was also the first girl to run away of feelings. serena was also the first girl to run away of conflicts. serena was also the girl that was constanly falling in love and falling out of love. serena van der woodsen needed someone that could truely love her, but she also needed someone that could keep her attention for more than two hours and fifteen minutes.

and, well, blair was also the girl keep up with the dramas the longest. blair was also the one who hold on the most expectations. blair was also the one that was a pain in his ass for all the difficulty in dealing with her. blair waldorf needed someone that could truely love her, but she also needed someone that could sallow his pride, run after her and give her attention.

nathaniel archibald couldn't deny that he didn't know what he was suppose to do. he used to like playing enchanted prince to the girls. he used to like saving them. he used to like to be the one who make them happy when they're having a fucked-up time. he liked to be pleasant, he liked to be what people expected him to be, he liked to do the right thing and he liked to be himself, he liked to do what he wants to do, he liked to do the impulsive thing. he did it with dating jennifer humphrey; he did it with georgina sparks; he did it with that hippie lexie girl; he did it with both serena van der woodsen e blair waldorf. he didn't liked when things became too much, but he also didn't liked when things are too little. he didn't like to know that the girl couldn't live without him, but he didn't like to know that a girl could live without him.

yes, he'd definitely choose the girl who he first saw when he decide to leave his room.

* * *

N/A: i know that it sucks. i only posted bc i really want to know what you all think about the gossip girl's relationship.

to me, nate is attracted to serena and he doesn't always like the way that blair deal with things. but, he is used to have blair and he truely loves her too. but, again, he doesn't know how to control himself and, then, he truely loves serena too. he may be afraid that he and serena wouldn't work out more than a few weeks while he and blair'd last all of their lifes. but, again, when he and serena first date in the books, he spent all the book crying out loud and depressed because he lost blair. so, i don't know. nate/serena are the best in the prequel "it had to be you", but nate/blair are the best in the another eight books (when he can keep his pants to himself and don't get tired of her and all of it).

but, i also realised that blair was getting tired of forgiving him all the time and not moving on. she's not a easy person to deal with, but she always had get back together with him and they are mostly confortable with each other and planning their future. they think that they are truely meant to be.

and, well, he and serena would never get over the attraction that they feel towards each other, but they seems so boring when they're actually together.

i'm cheering up forever in vain for a conclusion for it.

i'd only really like blair/nate ending up together if she left behind the part of "accepting everything he does" and accepting that "she can't have them exactly like she dreams of" and he comes down to the fact that he loves her even with her flaws and that she is worth it, so he won't look anywhere else for someone to fuck. and, of course, if serena find someone new who could actually be with her without she give up on them after fifteen minutes or a lot of someones while she realise that she can have someone who is better for her than nate.

i'd only really like serena/nate ending up together if she managed to really be with him without running away and he accepting the fact that they can make it happen last forever or end up and not being put together a lot of times after their break-up. if they will be together, they have to do it for real. they have to deal with dramas, they have to deal with each others. and, of course, if blair actually finds someone who deserves her and can keep up with her without being so manipulative and ambitious as her.


End file.
